Unexpected Revelations
by raven9999
Summary: When Inuyasha informs Sango that Sesshomaru made an attempt on her brother's life she vows she'll make him pay. When she tracks him down, however, she finds something more than she expected. What happens when their close encounter spells out more trouble for the group?
1. Common Ground

Hello, there! Raven, at your service. This story is a "re-release" of a one-shot song fic I wrote ten years ago under the username Raven-999. Because I created that account so long ago I no longer have access to that email and cannot remember the password. I have been trying to figure it out so I can delete the original, but it seems to be lost in time and space. It's been a long time since I've been back, but, because the story had some positive feedback, and I just love this pairing oh so much, I decided to update it! I can't be certain at this time, but I would love to add some more chapters at some point and build on the intrigue between these two that has blossomed here. So please review, tell me what you think, and let me know if you want more.

Raven Rose.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters named herein. Otherwise I'd be a much richer person than I am currently.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Sango glared at the stoic dog demon in front of her, katana in hand, poised and ready for battle. Hiraikotsu lay about 50 yards away, lost in the heat of the battle. Blood seeped from deep gashes the demon lord had left on her forehead and thigh, a bruise of violent purples flowered on her exposed shoulder, her armor having been ripped away.

Sango eyed Sesshomaru carefully, holding steady, waiting for him to make a move. Determination flashed in her eyes as she watched him circling her, circling him. Left foot over right, right back to left. Sessomaru mirrored her every move, his face as placid and beautiful as a porcelain mask.

Sango's heart thumped heavily in her chest, sending thrills of adrenaline through her veins. He looked celestial; like a deadly god of war. It always amazed her just how beautiful – and dangerous – he really was.

Not twenty-four hours ago, Inuyasha had informed Sango of his elder brother's attempt on her own brother's life. Her mind had gone blank with rage; her vision turned red. What had Kohaku ever done to the demon lord? What threat did he possess? How dare he attack her brother?! Sesshomaru clearly had no regard for familial bonds, as was evident by his own strained relationship with Inuyasha, but Sango certainly did. She vowed she would teach him a lesson. She would make him pay.

She had jumped up and tried to chase after the demon lord that very moment, but Inuyasha and the others restrained her.

"Do you have shit for brains?!" The hanyou had snarled in her face, grabbing her shoulders with brute force. "He will destroy you. He's a demon LORD." He shook her, his claws sinking slightly into her flesh.

"Please, Sango-chan, listen to what Inuyasha says," Kagome walked over, gently placing a hand over one of Inuyasha's clawed ones, giving him a subtle glare. The hanyou loosened his grip, but still held fast to the slayer.

Miroku and Shippo added their own protestations, the monk entreating her, "Sango, we know you are strong, and you care deeply for your brother, but this is a fool's errand; we can exact our revenge when the time is right."

The little fox demon clung to her leg as well, staring up at her with beseeching eyes. "Yeah, Sango, just wait it out. We can do it together."

The exterminator's shoulders slumped, and her grip on hiraikotsu slackened. "Fine…" She finally conceded, looking away. She shook herself free of Inuyasha's grip, stalked back to the campfire, and plopped down with emphatic force. She stared into the flames as she brooded, and the others made sure to give her plenty of space.

However, as soon as Inuyasha and the others let her out of their sight for just a moment, Sango slipped away into the trees. No one would stop her from seeking the damned dog demon out. She knew he couldn't be far, and, fool's errand or not, her years of slayers' training would not allow her let this go.

There was a sharp snapping sound as Sango's foot came down on a twig, breaking her out of her reverie. Her grip on the katana tightened and she charged.

She swung her blade with precision, but Sesshomaru was too fast; he easily sidestepped the attack. Sango tucked into a tight ball and rolled off to the right, just in time to avoid his claws as they swiped at her retreating form. She felt the coolness of displaced air just inches from her back.

She used her momentum to tumble back up to a crouching position, just as Sesshomaru summoned his whip and sent it lancing towards her. Sango jumped backwards into a nearby tree, narrowly avoiding the sting of his weapon.

She panted heavily as she tried to hold steady, one hand clutching the branch for leverage, the other holding the katana out behind her for balance. But there would be no time to regroup. Sesshomaru growled as swung the whip with force once more, cutting straight through the thick trunk of the tree.

Her legs bucked slightly as she flipped from her perch, landing unsteadily on the forest floor and tumbling into the trees. From her crouched position she launched her katana at Sesshomaru as he advanced on her, aiming straight for his chest.

The statuesque lord turned to the right just in time, the demon slayer's blade embedding itself a trunk across the clearing, along with several wisps of silken, silvery hair. He stopped, eyes narrowed. He took a moment to assess his opponent, a look of casual disdain settling on his perfect features. Though his countenance remained as impenetrable as ever, his thoughts were not as composed as the façade he was putting up.

He was by far the superior fighter of the two, and though he clearly outmatched her, she had, much to his shock, knocked off a few shots on him. Moreover, her refusal to give in was proving to be quite bothersome.

Her large boomerang had caught him off guard, at first, crashing into his chest with surprising power. He had spun around just in time to see the infernal woman glaring at him, her long, dark hair swinging wildly about her, and fire seeming to spout from her eyes. She had screamed some nonsense at him about her brother and teaching him a lesson. He could almost taste her rage from across the clearing. It had been mildly intoxicating; exhilarating. He lived for the thrill of battle.

Had she not been such a meddlesome human, he would have almost been able to commend her fighting ability.

Almost.

Her impudence irked him, though. He told himself that it would be _him_ who would be doing the schooling today. Such insults to his grand person could not go unpunished.

It was his turn to break their standoff, and now that she had no weapon, she would hardly be a threat. He sent his whip racing towards her once more, and she darted behind the trees once more. He swung his arm around his head and slashed again and again, slicing through several more trees, but to no avail. The slayer had circled behind him along the outside of the clearing, much quicker than he would've thought possible.

With a feral snarl, she pushed off one of the tree stumps. Leaping into the air, she released a hidden blade, slashing into the his arm as he brought it up to shield his face. Sango grinned with satisfaction as she felt her knife cut into cloth and flesh alike. She ripped the blade back, cutting away a piece of his fine red and white robe.

Her celebration was short-lived, however. As she attempted to duck away, he brought his other hand around grab her wrist and snatch the blade from her arm. He threw it to the ground, still clutching her wrist tightly, painfully. The two locked eyes, and Sango was surprised to see more than cold calculation and bloodlust in Sesshomaru's eyes; but also a kind of grudging respect, and… intrigue?

Sango was intrigued to find she felt the same way.

She took advantage of his brief pause, placed her feet against his chest, and flipped backwards away from him. She landed gracefully and stood to regard him once more. The silken fabric of his robe caught in the breeze, floating up into the air above them. Blood dripped from his arm and hand, but he stood the same as her; watching, waiting, searching.

In that moment the two warriors understood each other.

The sleeve came fluttering down as the breeze died, landing on the forest floor between them. Weapons forgotten, the two charged simultaneously.

They came together in a blur of chaos, crashing together with urgency. Sango wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as she felt his arms come around her waist and lift her into the air. Their lips met, pressing hungrily into one another, submitting to a desire that felt so natural. His body felt warm and sturdy against her own. There was a soft rush of air and a gentle thud as they fell to the ground rolling over and over. His legs came around her and she felt compelled to press her body against his. She ripped his robes off his shoulders, revealing the glory of his chiseled body. Her breath caught for a moment as she marveled at him.

She felt his own hands working around her slayer's garb and reveled in his touch. She could feel him admiring her as well, and it sent waves of pleasure through her. They held onto each other fiercely as they surrendered to a basic, feral instinct, allowing their bodies to become one, for just a moment.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much time had passed. The dusky sky was turning from deep orange to purple, and a few stars twinkled above. They laid next to each other, completely unselfconscious. Though they didn't speak and no longer touched, they were close enough to hear the other's heartbeat.

He wasn't sure what this meant, except that they had each finally found someone who understood them. Their need for battle, their need for release; the pumping drive of being a fighter, bred to perfection for that very reason. Their encounter was an unexpected, but welcome, revelation.

Sango turned to look at the demon lord, a thoughtful look crossing over her face. Propping herself up on one elbow she said, "This doesn't change the fact that, if you ever try to hurt my brother again, I will kill you," and she grinned wickedly.

Sesshomaru turned his head infinitesimally to regard her, his eyes lighting up with the barest hint of amusement. Before she had a chance to react, he flicked her on the head, regaling her with a faint smile of his own.

He had won the match.

Or so he told himself.


	2. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 2 uploaded :D The plot thickens; motives are questioned; angst and frustration ensue.

If you like it please review, favorite, and/or follow!

Raven Rose

* * *

Sango sat up in a tree on the perimeter of the clearing where her friends slept. She watched over them while they dreamed, wishing her mind was calm enough to join them. Inuyasha had fallen asleep leaning against his travel pack with Kagome nuzzled against him, the book she'd been reading to him dangling loosely from her hand. Inuyasha's arm had subconsciously slipped around the young miko while he slept, and Sango couldn't help but smile. As much as they bickered and tried to hide their feelings for one another their attachment was undeniable.

Her gaze passed on to Shippo, who was sprawled out next to the fire. He clutched a soft blanket and his foot twitched slightly as light snores drifted from his mouth. On the far side of the camp Miroku slept quietly. His bedroll was laid out just a few feet away from her own empty one. She winced to herself, as a torrent of confused thoughts flooded her mind.

She recalled the encounter she had with Sesshomaru a few weeks prior and her cheeks flushed. She hadn't seen him since then, and their encounter had meant nothing of import, but she still wasn't sure how she felt about it all.

Was she supposed to feel ashamed? Guilty? Happy? Liberated? Surprisingly, she felt no shame. Though she wasn't one to give up her virtue to any passing fancy, she did not consider herself an entirely prudish person. In the three years she had been travelling in Inuyasha's band, she and Miroku had stolen one or two passionate moments together, though they had kept it as discreet and secret as possible.

At this thought Sango sighed despondently. Houshi-sama… thinking of him did make her feel guilty. Though they had never exchanged proclamations of love nor agreed to any kind of monogamous relationship, she had always considered that it would end up that way eventually. It was true that Miroku was quite the philanderer, but his conquests always seemed innocent enough. As far as she knew, his flirtations and had never gone further than a few gropes and requests for child bearing. It annoyed her to no end, and he had definitely earned himself a more than a few smacks on the head, but she felt fairly confident that the monk cared about her.

And then there was the matter of Inuyasha. His conflict with Sesshomaru remained unresolved, and, though the two brothers had been forced to work together during desperate times, there was certainly no love lost between them. If Inuyasha ever found out that she had dallied with his brother – even one time – he would be furious.

She recalled with uncomfortable vividness how they had all reacted when she returned that night after hunting Sesshomaru down. She had spent nearly an hour scrubbing her body clean in a nearby stream, using rocks to try to scrape away the top layer of her flesh, and wild herbs to mask any wayward scents that lingered on her person. When she returned, late, her slayer's outfit torn and her body covered in lacerations, Inuyasha had given her a reaming like none she'd heard before.

"You IDIOT!" He had screamed, jumping from his perch in a tree when she crossed back into the clearing. "I TOLD you not to go! He could have _killed_ you. I don't even know how it is you made it back alive!" His eyes burned like molten amber.

"I know," was all she replied, looking away and hoping that he would misread the reason for her guilty look.

"How is that you made it back? Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Kagome had come running up and threw her arms around Sango, showing all her usual concern. Inuyasha tapped his toe while he waited for the slayer's response, golden eyes narrowed, arms folded across his chest.

Luckily, Sango had been prepared for this question, and answered quickly, "I got the sense that he…found my challenge to be unworthy. We battled briefly, but it ended… unexpectedly. For me." It pained her to say that Sesshomaru hadn't taken the challenge seriously, but she knew that this was the only way Inuyasha would believe she'd made it out alive.

"Hn. Sounds just like that arrogant bastard." Inuyasha spat, sparing Sango from having to elaborate. "Next time we'll make sure we make him pay. Together." He placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, his voice softening just slightly. "We're a team, and we need to make these kinds of decisions together. Like I said before."

Sango nodded and then quickly scuttled off to her bedroll, plopping down with an exhaustion that was unfeigned.

No one had mentioned the incident again after that night, and Sango was grateful.

It felt wrong to keep secrets from the group, but she knew this was something she could not share. Not even with Kagome. She let out a deep sigh as her eyes passed over her slumbering friends once more.

She was about to leave her post and make another attempt at sleep when she felt a cool rush of air and heard the soft creaking of a branch in a tree just behind her. In that moment Sango was thankful for her years of slayer's training, because it took all her skill and willpower to keep from screaming and falling out of the tree in surprise; for the very demon lord who had been causing her so much lost sleep these last few weeks was staring back at her in the darkness.

Her eyes widened, eyebrows disappearing into her bangs in a silent query. She looked from the demon lord, back to her sleeping friends, and back to the demon lord again. He stared back silently, unmoving. If not for the gentle night breeze tugging at his hair he could've been a statue.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sango sighed with exasperation and swung down from the tree. She stalked into the trees, glancing at the demon lord who was still perched in the tree as she walked by. He made no sound as he leapt from the tree and landed on the ground, but Sango knew he followed.

She continued for several minutes, until she felt she was far enough away from her friends for them to hear. Sleeping or not, she did not want to be caught dead having a midnight conversation with Sesshomaru.

She spun around to face him and waited for an explanation. But he stood as unmoving and unspeaking as ever. His ethereal features were bathed in the silver glow of a half-moon and it made him look intangible; unearthly. It was almost more than Sango could stand. She stood awkwardly, waiting for him to say something. But he continued to stand perfectly still, and Sango felt more and more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"So what is it?" She demanded after she could take it now more, her voice shrill and jarring in the warm, quiet night. He continued to stare at her, as if considering what he should say.

"I came upon your brother today. In the entourage of one of Naraku's minions," he finally spoke, pausing to allow his words to sink in.

Sango could feel her eyes bulging and her vocal cords constricting as she searched for something to say. This was most unexpected. So many thoughts raced through her mind. Kohaku must have been somewhat near them recently; how could she not have known? If only they had gone a different direction, made more effort to search out Naraku…and what had happened when Sesshomaru encountered them? Was Kohaku ok?

Finally, Sango found her voice. "How…what happened?" the words came out strained as she attempted to hold back a wealth of emotion.

Sesshomaru scoffed quietly. "Naraku," he spat the name out. "Attempted to surprise me while he thought I was away. He sent Kagura with the boy to lure one of my charges away from me."

Sango tilted her head to the side, questioningly. "Why?"

"I suppose they hoped to anger me and make me careless. Easier to defeat," Sesshomaru elaborated.

Sango nodded once, thinking over what he'd said, and wondering how to phrase her next question. "And my brother… is he?"

"I did not harm the boy."

Sango released a huge breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It seemed that Sesshomaru had honored her demands after all. "Thank you," she whispered. He made no response, and they stood in silence for a few minutes longer, with Sango lost in thought.

"Why are you telling me this?" She blurted out, surprising herself.

The demon lord's eyes widened by the smallest margin, allowing a trace of his own surprise to seep into his countenance. "Now that I understand the situation with your brother, I find Naraku's use of the boy to be reprehensible and pathetic."

"I see," Sango dropped her eyes to the ground. This was too much to handle emotionally and mentally. Kohaku being used by Naraku again. And Sesshomaru willingly seeking her out to share the information. Sesshomaru seemingly making an effort to help her brother. After he had previously tried to kill him. Before they had slept together. It made her feel peculiar.

When she looked up again Sesshomaru was staring at her with his habitual unreadable expression. Except his gaze was more intense than usual; piercing, and suddenly all the thoughts and feelings from that night came rushing back. She could feel the color rise to her cheeks and her heart beat quicken with embarrassment. It was kind of infuriating and, frankly, she was sick of having her emotions yanked in every which direction.

"Well, thank you again, but I think its best that I get going. If Inuyasha and the others find me gone I will be in a lot of trouble. Again," She added with emphatic force, and turned stiffly to march back towards the campsite.

Sango had almost made it out of Sesshomaru's line of sight when she heard him call to her retreating form, softly but clearly. "Everyone has their secrets, Sango. There is no need to feel guilty." A pause in her step was the only indication that she had heard him, and the she disappeared into the trees.

Had he just called her by her name?

xxxxxxxxxxx

The demon lord watched her go, allowing himself a moment of amusement at her embarrassment. The slayer was enigma to him. She had a rough, serious exterior with a formidable temper from what he had witnessed. Yet he could sense her underlying emotions; sorrow, confusion, insecurity. And even deeper than that; sensuousness, desire, longing. He didn't understand why humans allowed so many conflicting emotions to roil around in their minds, damaging their psyches. She was strong, yet somehow at the same time she was timid. He wondered how it was that she had the fortitude to push on, day after day, with such tedious emotions weighing her down.

Why did he even care? Why did he feel as if he needed to seek her out and divulge what he knew? Her questions had caught him off guard. What he had told her about finding Naraku's actions regarding her brother pathetic was the truth. He recalled their first meeting. After they had lain together, and she threatened to kill him if he ever harmed her brother again, she had explained how her village was destroyed and how Naraku continuously used the boy to manipulate her.

But somewhere deep within he knew that wasn't the whole of it. Despite all his cold calculation, Sesshomaru had to admit that he was a bit impulsive at times. Like when he had saved Rin. And there was something about the exterminator – something about her essence, her spirit, that reminded him of Rin. She had an inner strength that was palpable and a soul that seemed to radiate warmth. But of course, the exterminator – Sango – was a woman. He recalled her creamy skin, soft to the touch. Long, dark tresses framed a face that held bright brown eyes that were capable of killing a man with one look. Her petite frame belied a body that was both muscular and lithe, powerfully graceful and unlike any he had encountered before; demon or human. He felt a slight shiver run through him. He had wanted to take the slayer into his arms again tonight and indulge in amorous activities once more, but a combination of decency and uncertainty had prevented him from acting.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and mentally berated himself for allowing the slayer to fill up so much of his inner monologue. The two of them had enjoyed a night of passion together, true. But he had lain with women before; all demons, of course, and had never felt this amount of inner conflict. There was no reason that this tryst should be any different. The two of them had simply had a moment of brief understanding, brief insight into the other. Nothing more.

He shook his head slightly, as if to clear such troublesome thoughts away. Perhaps it wasn't just humans who struggled with sorting their emotions. However, Sesshomaru had already examined his own emotions much deeper than he intended. He would be done with it. He had more important things – more despicable hanyous – to worry about. With that thought he strode off into the night, vanishing into the moonlight as if he were a ghost.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come in the following weeks ^_^


	3. Boiling Point

Chapter 3 is up – enjoy! Please favorite, follow or review if you like it!

I just slightly modified this chapter realizing I forgot some formatting things!

Raven Rose

* * *

Morning dawned bright and unforgiving the next day. The sun's insistent rays pressed against Sango's eyelids in a manner that stated they would not be ignored. She could hear the others bustling around as they packed up the camp. With an internal groan Sango forced her eyes open and sat up. As soon as she did, Shippo bounded into her line of sight with an energy that was more than she could handle.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" He insisted, "We found out something important!" He bounced anxiously, his fluffy tailed bobbing up and down as he did. Sango wanted to be annoyed with the little kitsune, but his excitable mood was both endearing and infectious, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Perfect. We've been wandering around aimlessly for too long now. It'll be good to have something specific to work towards," Sango replied.

"Yeah, well… I don't know if you'll be looking forward to this, but…" Shippo trailed off as Sango gave him a quizzical look. She stretched slowly and then stood up. Sluggishly, she began packing up her equipment, cursing her restless sleep. She tried rubbing the exhaustion from her eyes while she worked, but the grogginess was already setting in. The continued pattern of sleepless nights was really starting to affect her mental health. She was going to have to do something about this, and soon.

"Hurry up now, Sango! You slept in AGAIN," Inuyasha nagged at her from across the camp, both his and Kagome's pack slung over his shoulder.

Sango just rolled her eyes. "So, what where are we going?" She asked as she slung hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

"Well..." Kagome trailed off, looking vaguely uncomfortable and refusing to meet Sango's gaze.

Sango quirked a brow questioningly, "Well?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I went for a walk this morning before you guys woke up. Just before the sunrise. It was so nice, and we really didn't want to wake anyone, otherwise we would have invited you – "

"Kagome, you're rambling," Sango interjected.

"Haha, right…" the young miko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. She took a deep breath before continuing. "In short, we ended up running into an old couple that was fleeing a village up the road. They told us that a fearsome woman who could control the wind arrived with a young boy who wore strange clothes and carried a chained weapon. They slaughtered the town leader and a few others who tried to take a stand."

Sango's brow became increasingly furrowed with worry as the miko spoke. Kagome tossed her a sympathetic look.

"It's alright. We had to come upon him sooner or later, right?" Sango stated. Though the truth was that, because of the tip she had received the previous night, the news didn't hit her as hard as the others might have expected.

Miroku stepped up behind Sango and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't fret, Sango. We will find a way to figure this out." His breath was warm against her ear as he spoke, and Sango felt the habitual tingle that his presence brought dance up her spine. Even in the darkest of times she couldn't help but react to his nearness.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama," was all she replied. She watched him walk over to Kagome and Inuyasha, and couldn't help but feel that his words of encouragement were in vain. How many times had they come across Kohaku now? And how many times had they tried to save him, and failed?

"Let's make our way, then," she stated as she walked resolutely to join her friends.

The next hour was a tense one. The journey to the village was just long enough to allow them time to think over what other horrors were being unleashed on the poor villagers. Moreover, long enough for them to worry over the fact that Kohaku and Kagura could be long gone on by the time they even made it to the village.

Sango spent the majority of the sojourn watching her feet take turns hitting the ground, trying not to think about how nervous she was about facing Kohaku again.

"Sango," the velvet smoothness of Miroku's voice broke through her anxious reveries. She looked up and saw his luminous eyes looking at her curiously. They were intense as they examined her face, reminding her of a golden pair of eyes she had seen the night before that had been equally as intense and searching… but Miroku continued speaking, dispelling the hypnotic image. "Your nervous energy is seeping off you. It's beginning to make me feel jumpy as well."

Sango forced a smile. Miroku could always be counted on to try to lighten her mood. "I just… haven't seen him in a long time. I'm always nervous about what will happen…what I might find," she bit her lip as she spoke.

" I can understand that. But we will be there for you," he smiled as he responded, seeming to try to will some of his perpetual calm into her. "Whatever happens, we will find a way to make it right." He locked her into his gaze, his huge, imploring eyes making a slight blush creep onto her features.

"Houshi-sama…" She began, but was cut off as she almost crashed right into the back of Inuyasha. He had stopped dead in his tracks and was sniffing at the air.

"What is it?" Kagome asked concernedly, clutching at the straps of her pack. Inuyasha didn't answer; he just stood rigidly. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched again.

The hanyou hesitated before speaking. "It's nothing. I just thought I smelled…" he paused again. "It doesn't matter what I thought. It's gone now. I must've been mistaken. This whole day has my head screwed up," he grumbled, and they continued walking.

It was a little over an hour later when they came upon the village, a collection of low-lying wooden structures clustered together. There was no movement from any of the buildings and the pervading silence made the hairs on the back of Sango's neck stand up. Inuyasha stopped just outside the town entrance, his ears twitching as he listened.

"Inu – "Kagome began, but he held up a hand for silence.

They all stood tensely as Inuyasha continued to listen.

"They're still here," He finally confirmed. "And I smell blood. Lots of it." He offered them a grim expression. "The problem now is that if I can sense Kagura, she can probably sense we're here, too. Let's split up into two groups until we find them. Be quiet, and be careful." Inuyasha cautioned. "Kagome, you, me, and Shippo will take the right side. Sango and Miroku, you take the left. If you find anything get out of there and come find the rest of us before you act."

They all nodded and split off into their designated directions.

Sango stepped as quietly as she could, listening for any sounds that would indicate where her brother or the wind demon were hiding. She knew it was probably useless, seeing as Kagura's own senses were much keener than her own, but she had no other option. As they passed by the first few buildings, Miroku peered into the open windows every so often, giving as sigh as he did. As they passed by the fourth hut, he looked to her, his eyes heavy with sadness. Sango could hazard a guess that each hut probably contained the bodies of slaughtered villagers, strewn about unceremoniously and likely felled at her brother's hand. She tried not to dwell on it.

They were just approaching the center of the village when a soft clattering noise caught Sango's attention. It had come from somewhere ahead of them, just off to the right. She looked over to see a small house, its straw door flapping slightly in the breeze. As she stared, something began shifting amongst the shadows within.

More sounds. Scraping, clattering; louder this time. Sango yanked on Miroku's robe and motioned to the hut. He knelt beside her and they both watched as a hand pushed the straw door aside, and Kohaku stepped out into the light.

Sango felt her breath catch in her throat. Kohaku was covered in blood, his sickle hanging limply from its chain as he dragged it behind him. But it was his eyes that caught her attention. They looked alive; bright. They looked as if they were aware of, and horrified by, the atrocities that he had committed. He looked tortured. Afraid.

"Kohaku!" Sango heard herself call out.

He looked up and met Sango's gaze, his eyes brimming with tears. "Onee-chan?"

Sango let out a cry of her own and ran forward to her brother. She vaguely heard Miroku's protests in the background, but Kohaku was the only thing she could focus on.

"Onee-chan!" Kohaku cried again, reaching out a hand to her. Sango ran harder. She had almost made it to him, and was ready to throw her arms around him in an embrace, when he went slack and his eyes glazed over.

Sango stopped in her tracks.

Kohaku raised his sickle in the air as Kagura materialized on the roof above him.

"How touching it is to see brother and sister reunited once more." Kagura exalted before her. "It will be even more touching for me to watch you kill each other." She smiled faintly as she commanded Kohaku: "Kill them."

Sango felt the bite of the sickle as it slashed into her arm. Behind her, Miroku called out:

"INUYASHAAA!"

Sango jumped back as Kohaku sent the sickle racing towards her again, narrowly avoiding the attack. In one swift move she unlatched hiraikotsu from her back and sent it careening towards Kagura.

The boomerang arced with deadly intent, but Kagura flipped backwards, easily missing the attack. She landed on the next rooftop, laughing at the demon slayer. Sango cursed, catching hiraikotsu on its return. Kagura looked over her shoulder, sparing Sango a smug look and then hopped from one rooftop to the next, Kohaku following on the ground.

Sango growled and pushed off the ground hard, giving chase to the demoness.

"Sango, stop! It's a trap!" Miroku called behind her. His words had no effect, however; nothing would stop Sango from trying to save her brother right now.

Sango spotted Kohaku and Kagura on the roof of a larger house situated near the back of the town, about two hundred feet away. As she closed in, she saw Inuyasha and Kagome appear across the courtyard that sat in front of it.

"Sango!" Kagome came running to her side. "Are you guys ok?! We heard Miroku yelling."

Sango shook off her, trying to focus on Kagura. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's focus on her!" She declared, glaring at Kagura. They spread out into defensive positions as Inuyasha stepped forward brandishing tetsusaiga.

"Now it's time to take you down," Inuyasha called. He was just bringing the sword in front of him when Kagura interrupted.

"I don't think so," she said with a smile. She snapped her fan open and a slow, cool breeze came creeping through the town. They all tensed as they heard distant popping and creaking sounds from within the various structures. Sango spun around to see dozens of animated corpses lumbering towards them, all manner of weapons and tools in their hands.

She had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized they were completely surrounded. They had fallen right into the trap, and it was her fault.

Several of the zombies rushed forward at once as Kagura maneuvered her arm, each one lashing at different members of the party.

Inuaysha stepped in front of Kagome defensively, blocking her from a series of attacks. As he stepped forward, however, several more of the dead villagers rushed in from behind and slashed at the young miko. Kagome cried out in pain as their weapons slashed into her.

"NO!" Inuyasha bellowed. He was using his sword to block another wave of attacks while simultaneously using his free hand to slash at the zombies attacking Kagome. Shippo whimpered but ignited his fox fire, ducking under the legs of the corpses and leading some of them away from the bleeding Kagome.

Sango and Miroku weren't faring much better. The dead villagers pelted them mercilessly with attack after attack, and each one was becoming harder to block. A wayward sword jabbed into Sango's thigh, and she heard Miroku grunt in pain as a heavy mace connected with his ribs.

"They're too close and too numerous for us to get an attack in!" Miroku called. "We need to make a hole in their offense – " he was cut of midsentence as he was assailed with another strike.

Sango was taking more hits also, and she couldn't see how they were going to make a hole when they were backed into a corner. She heard Kagura's laughs mingle with Kagome's yelps and Inuyasha's growls as he slashed into corpse after corpse. But every time he cut one down, another wave would appear.

Sango was just beginning to despair that they may have gotten in too deep when a streak of silver flashed overhead, and Sesshomaru appeared next to Kagura.

The demoness didn't have time to react before the silver-haired lord grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the roof, still holding her with crushing power. Kagura dropped her fan as she clutched at her neck, trying to pry Sesshomaru's fingers away. When she did, the corpses fell to the ground, lifeless once more.

Kagura was gasping for breath, but had just enough air to call out to Kohaku, "Att – cough – ack him!"

Sesshomaru jumped out of the way just in time to dodge Kohaku's sickle, releasing Kagura as he did. The wind demon gratefully sucked in air, but wasted no time. As Sesshomaru leapt backwards she snatched her fan and sent a whirl of wind blades at them. Sango and Miroku dove behind the nearest building as the deadly blades came flying at them.

"Now let's get her!" Inuyasha yelled as he came charging forward. But it was too late; Kagura was already speeding away on her feather, Kohaku at her side.

"Aaaggh, DAMMIT!" Inuyasha stabbed his blade into the ground; his rage was palpable.

Shippo dashed over to Kagome to check on her wounds. Sango stood uneasily, her gaze shifting from one silver haired brother to the other.

After unleashing a few more curses Inuysaha yanked his blade from the ground, and stomped over to check on Kagome. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be ok," Kagome answered shakily. Sango noticed that while her friend was covered in bruises and lacerations, none of them appeared to be serious.

With this confirmation, Inuyasha rounded on Sesshomaru, who stood silently as he eyed his brother disdainfully.

"I knew I smelled you earlier, you filthy asshole!" Inuyasha raged. "What the hell are you doing here, anyways? This is YOUR fault. If you hadn't shown up – "

"If I hadn't shown up, you'd all be dead or maimed," Sesshomaru interrupted. "I am here because Naraku's little minion recently paid me and insult. I was simply paying her back." He turned and began walking away. "My work here is finished."

Sango was panting heavily, both from the exertion of the battle and the shock of seeing Sessomaru coming to their aid. Was what he said true? Was he just trying to get vengeance on Kagura? Or was there something more to his sudden appearance?

"What does that even MEAN?!" Inuyasha called after him, but Sesshomaru was already gone. The hanyou's shoulders slumped and his voice took on a tired tone. "C'mon, let's get out of here," he commanded them.

As they began walking back down the path under the bright sun, he locked Sango in his fiery gaze. "You and I are gonna have a talk when we get back."

Sango swallowed. This was not going to be a pleasant talk, she was sure of it.

Sure enough, as soon as they made it back to camp, Inuyasha glared at Sango. Anger radiated off him like waves of heat. Sango didn't think she had ever seen him so upset. At least, not at her.

After glaring at her for what felt like an eternity he finally spoke. "I don't know what's come over you lately, but you better get your act together. You've been running around making stupid decisions for the past few weeks now. And when you're not doing stupid shit, you're off by yourself being mopey and sullen, dragging us all down."

Sango flinched as he spoke, trying to refrain from lashing out at him. Though she knew he wasn't entirely wrong, it didn't quell the anger that rising in her chest.

"Ever since you heard about your stupid brother a few weeks ago you've been acting like a real idiot. I'm sick of it. You need to start thinking with your head and not your stupid emotions. It's getting dangerous for everyone in the group. Look at Kagome, she's hurt, and it's YOUR FAULT." At this point, Inuyasha had walked over to her and was yelling in her face. The others were staring at their laps or looking off into the distance, trying their best to ignore the awkward scene that was unfolding.

"I swear, Sango, this isn't you. This isn't normal. I don't what the hell your deal is, but – "

"ALRIGHT!" Sango screamed, cutting Inuyasha off. He stared at her in stunned silence. She had enough. She knew that Inuyasha was right, and that was what made it all so terrible. She was emotionally drained from too much worry, too much grief, and too many secrets. And right now, Inuyasha looked like the perfect punching bag for her to take her frustration out on.

"I'm so sick of you bossing me around and telling me that I'm stupid!" Sango screamed. "I don't need to deal with you eating my head off after what I've had to deal with today. My brother is being used by the very man who destroyed everything I ever knew. What do you know about me anyways?!" With that, she grabbed her weapons and stomped off into the trees. She couldn't take being around them right now. She couldn't take Inuyasha's disparaging comments, or Kagome and Shippo's pitiful looks, or Miroku's quiet reassurance. Years of holding herself together had finally taken its toll on her.

"Sango!" she heard Miroku or Kagome call out after her. "Please, don't go."

"I want to be alone," She spat over her shoulder as she walked away. "Don't follow me." She commanded as she disappeared into the trees.

She walked for a long time, storming through the forest, sending all manner of woodland creature fleeing in her wake. By the time she had regained some measure of calm she saw that the sun was already thinking of setting.

She finally collapsed alongside a small stream. She felt embarrassed by her outburst; she knew it was childish and stupid, but letting go like that had felt so good.

She didn't know how long she stared into the water, but her mind was such a clouded mess that was completely unaware of Sesshomaru as he approached from behind. As she gazed at clear water slipping over smooth stones, his glowing reflection materialized amongst the ripples. Sango was so startled she nearly tumbled head first into the stream. She spun around, a bewildered look plastered on her face.

Sesshomaru regard her for a moment before speaking. "My brother may be a complete fool," he stated in his cool, smooth voice. "But he is right about one thing – you're letting your emotions interfere with your powers of perception and your ability to make decisions."

Sango glared at him sullenly. "Are you here to give me an angry lecture too?"

"There's nothing to be angry about. I'm simply giving you a bit of advice." He offered apathetically. "While you stormed through the forest you made so much noise and were so unaware of your surroundings that I could have easily killed you before you knew what was coming, if I wanted."

Sango was taken aback by his comment. Not because she found it rude, but because he was right; and he had stated it in such a succinct, indifferent way that she was not accustomed to. She was used to her friends who were always brimming with emotion and subjective speculations that to have someone analyze her in such a matter-of-fact, practical way was…refreshing. Rather than trying to appeal to her better nature or tell her how much of an idiot she was, he had offered a straightforward criticism that took her back to her early years of slayer's training. Simple. To the point. Get the job done in the most efficient way possible.

"I'm not like your comrades. I don't need to act with bravado to get my point across," he commented wryly, and she realized that her surprise must have shown on her face.

"They don't understand me," Sango muttered under her breath, looking off into the distance.

"I know." His words hung in the air, settling between them with a profundity that belied their simplicity. Sango met his gaze and found in them an intensity that she had the night this time she didn't feel awkward or irresolute. The events of recent were beginning to changer her perspective and suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted.

Sango stood slowly, maintaining eye contact with the demon lord the entire time. The air between them crackled with potent energy. He watched her carefully, expectantly, as she slowly stepped forward, closing the small distance between them. She stopped just inches away from him and tipped her head back to gaze into his cool amber eyes. The golden orbs were hooded and misty with desire as he stared back at her. She felt the same electric connection that she had on that first night, and a heady rush swept through her body. She knew he wanted her, and she wanted him just as badly.

"No, they don't understand me. But you do." As she spoke she felt his arms snake around her, and she melted into his embrace.

This time was even more earnest and passionate than the first, and Sango couldn't help feeling that this was the release she had been needing for so long. As he laid her down on the soft grassy bank, she had time for one final revelation before his ministrations rendered her mind completely blank:

She was going to sleep well tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trees in the forest rustled softly in the evening wind, filling the air with a woody scent. The setting sun in the distance painted the sky angry colors of orange and red, perfectly matching Kagura's mood.

She sat on her enlarged feather, skimming the tops of the trees sullenly. When she had reported back to Naraku that her ploy with the slayer had failed to fell even one member of Inuyasha's party, he was less than satisfied.

Naraku had berated her quietly, yet harshly; the usual epithets were thrown at her. She was a failure. A waste of his blood. He should just kill her now and create a more effective incarnation. He had beat her mercilessly and then sent her on her way. Her expression darkened at the memory of his abuse.

The only solace she had was that she could at least have a little time to herself; to roam the forest and kill any hapless humans or irritating lesser demons that were stupid enough to get in her way.

As the sun began to slip below the tree line, Kagura turned to head back when a noise in the distance caught her attention. It sounded like voices; familiar voices. She sunk below the tree tops and hovered just above the forest floor, making sure that she made no sound as she advanced.

As she got closer, she recognized one of the voices: Sesshomaru. What was he doing here? She pondered. Then another voice came. A feminine voice?

With a flick of her wrist, she swirled the wind gently around her, sending her scent in the opposite direction. She floated forward just enough to make out a scene that was so astonishing she wondered if perhaps Naraku's lashing had disarranged her mind.

For there, lying bare-chested, was Sesshomaru With him was none other than the slayer girl of Inuyasha's party, and she was even more indecent than he. Demon Lord Sesshomaru. Hater of Humans. Dallying with a demon slaying human. It was too ridiculous to believe.

Ridiculous or not, however, it was true. As she watched the slayer place a hand on his chest, a pang of jealousy surged through her. Her eyes went red, and it took all her willpower to resist the urge to kill.

Kagura had always had a particular fondness for the demon lord, not only because he was handsome and powerful, but because she thought that he could be the one to free her from Naraku's clutches. Therefore this…this was quite an unpleasant revelation.

Kagura was debating in what way she would dismember the slayer when a better idea occurred to her. A wicked smile crept over her features as she began to float silently away.

Yes, she thought to herself as she picked up speed. Lord Naraku would be very pleased to learn this little bit of information.

* * *

Don't you love a good cliffhanger? ;)


	4. Into the Woods

Wow, guys, I'm really the worst. It's been a loooong time since I posted a new chapter. I've been wanting to get this next chapter up for so long, but its crazy how life happens and time gets away from you. Couple that with computer issues and writer's block and here we are. In any case, chapter 4 is up!

Raven

* * *

Sango walked through the forest alongside Kagome, enjoying the lovely morning sun. They had been travelling for more than a week hoping to come across rumors that would lead them to another shard, but to no avail. They finally agreed to make made camp near a small village, when Inuyasha could not longer bear Kagome's complaints about needing some real rest. "For more than one night!" the miko had demanded. The hanyou begrudgingly relented and halted the group's march, stating they could afford to make camp for two or three days; they hadn't stumbled on any leads anyhow.

Their first day passed quickly – as they were all quite tired from being on the road for so long. They are and went to bed early, hardly taking the time to explore the area other than stopping into the village briefly.

The second day was more relaxed, and Inuyasha returned to camp early in the morning after scouting the area to announce that he'd found a hot spring not too far off the path. Both the girls were just rubbing the sleep from their eyes, but eagerly jumped at the chance to get cleaned up and refreshed.

As Kagome had put it, "I smell worse than a teenaged boy's jock strap!" whatever that had meant. "Plus it'll be nice to have some girls' time," the miko smiled warmly at Sango. And to that, Sango could agree. Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku were great traveling companions, for the most part; but time alone with Kagome was always a welcome change of atmosphere.

The girls made their way to spring, which was about a half a mile away from their camp. The water steamed in the cool morning air, and they quickly stripped down at the sight of it. Gingerly stepping into the spring, they both sighed with relief as they settled into the soothing waters.

"Now this is just what the doctor ordered," Kagome murmured, leaning back against the spring's edge as she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"Indeed," Sango replied, allowing the warm water to envelope her. She slipped down under the surface, letting her body float weightlessly. Her long, dark hair curled out around her in tumbling waves, creating a cocoon. She floated underwater for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a minute, before surfacing noisily. She tossed her wet hair back, and it made a soft 'flap' sound as it slapped her back. She traced her hands down her face, arms, torso, gently rubbing the mineral water over her body; imagining that it could wash away her all her sins. Then she followed Kagome's lead, leaning against the bank and closing her eyes.

They sat in contented silence for a several minutes before Kagome broke the silence.

"Sango?"

"Mm?" The slayer replied without opening her eyes.

"Sango… have you been doing alright?"

"What do you mean?" she responded, brow furrowing slightly, but eyes remaining closed.

"Well..." Kagome began, "It just seems like ever since you went chasing off after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got angry with you, you've been... different. A little distant."

Sango's eyes did pop open at that. Where was Kagome was going with this? She held her breath, waiting for her friend to continue.

"And well," Kagome went on, "I just want you to know that even though Inuyasha can be a big jerk, he really does care about you. And Kohaku. I can't imagine how hard seeing your brother be tossed around and used like that must be. If it were my brother – " Kagome's voice broke off, full of emotion. Sango looked down, unable to respond.

"If it were my brother," the miko continued when she gathered herself, "I wouldn't be able to handle it as resiliently as you. I really admire your courage, Sango. And Inuyasha does too. You should always know that we're here for you, to help you. And even if Inuyasha acts like a loud mouth dummy, you can always talk to me." Kagome finished her heartfelt monologue, giving Sango such an earnest and loving look, it nearly broke Sango's heart. If only you knew… Sango thought with a twinge of guilt.

"Kagome..." Sango began, searching for something to say; but "Thank you so much" was all she could muster. She looked down into the murky waters, swirling around her like the many thoughts in her head, trying to find the right words. "I know I've been a bit…erratic lately. And I appreciate your concern; I really do. I guess I never realized just how deeply this all affected me. But you have my word that I'll be more careful. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to any of you because of something foolish I did."

"Oh, Sango! I just hope that you're ok! That's all I ever want for my friends," Kagome stated passionately. "Plus, we all know that Inuyasha is really the most foolish of us all," Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sango smiled at her friend. Kagome really was too good; too kind and too sweet. It was a wonder she hadn't been broken yet. Sango was about to tell her friend as much when a rustling in the trees nearby caught her attention. She quickly grabbed a nearby rock, scanning the tree line for movement.

"What was that?!" Kagome squeaked. Sango remained silent, listening for the source of the sound. It came again, just across the clearing and a little to the left – perhaps five feet into the brush, Sango wagered.

The exterminator stealthily took aim then hurled the rock with all her might. The crack of stone hitting flesh and bone filled the air, followed by pain-filled yelps.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice," Kagome started angrily.

The face of a sheepish, purple-clad monk peered out from behind the bushes, a large lump already forming on his head.

"Forgive me, ladies. I was just out strolling nearby when I heard you here, and I just couldn't resist the chance to gaze upon such loveliness."

Both girls glared at him, veins throbbing angrily in their foreheads.

"MIROKU!"

After chasing away the lecherous monk with a few more well-aimed stones, the two women walked back to camp cleansed and refreshed. Only a trace of irritation from finding the lecherous monk still lingered. Sango felt relaxed and happy, glad that she could share a moment with Kagome. It had been weeks since she'd felt she could connect with her miko friend, and it was a comfort to know she could still do so. Although she knew she could never tell Kagome about the arrangement she had with a certain taiyokai...

It had been almost two months since Sango decided to surrender to her desires without guilt. Or at least, without overwhelming, soul crushing guilt, she amended. Since then, she had met the demon lord more than half a dozen times to indulge in her most carnal, human pleasures.

Sango was surprised at first by how easy it was to come up with reasons to venture off into the woods on her own - hunting for game, foraging for medicinal herbs, needing alone time, etc. The others never questioned her, as long as she wasn't gone too long. They seemed to understand completely when she told them that a little alone time doing the same activities she used to do back in her slayers' village would do her good. "It gives me a little bit of peace to regain a sliver of that routine," she half-lied. And they believed her.

Not even Inuyasha questioned her, nodding resolutely at her declarations. "If a little alone time doing boring stuff is all you need to stop being an idiot, then by all means go for it," was his gracious response. "Just try not to wander off too far, ya got it?"

Sango acquiesced, of course. And so every few days she wandered off in search of her quarry. The silver-haired lord didn't always appear; but when he did, it was, as Kagome would say, "just what the doctor ordered."

Sesshomaru always materialized unexpectedly, soundlessly, and unannounced as Sango was kneeling at a brook, or snipping off the flowers of an herb. A long glance was exchanged – a look of understanding, consent, and desire - and the same fire that ignited that night so many weeks ago would consume them once more.

Sango was amazed that each time was just as fulfilling and freeing as the last. Every touch was like fire softly trailing over her body; his lips sending tendrils of lighting throughout her brain; his body rocking her like the ocean on a stormy day. It was bliss, it was release, it was a complete surrendering to her shadow self. it was everything Sango never knew she needed. And from a demon lord, no less.

"Sango?" came Kagome's questioning voice. Sango realized that the miko had been talking to her for several minutes, and she hadn't been listening to any of it.

"Sorry, Kagome. I was just lost in thought. What were you saying?" She blushed furiously, trying to exorcise all thoughts of the demon lord.

"I was saying that I might need some more yarrow and feverfew for a poultice I'm preparing for a young boy in the village. He's sick and his mother asked me to tend to him this evening. Would you mind assisting me in gathering the herbs?"

"Of course, Kagome," Sango answered, trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest, thoughts of a certain golden-eyed lord not far behind. "As soon as we get back I'll gather my things back and I can head out into the forest."

"Great! I can come with you, this time, if you'd like?"

"Oh, no!" Sango said, a little too quickly. "I mean... you know I enjoy spending time alone from time to time. Plus, I can forage quicker on my own - that way you can have the boy's medicine prepared sooner."

"Yes, you're right. That's probably best," Kagome agreed. "Inuyasha will probably want to go snooping through my pack again for some more candy bars. That stupid lug, he's always hungry." Sango couldn't help but notice that, though Kagome tried to sound annoyed, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

When they arrived back at camp Sango gathered up her slayer's gear and started towards the forest. As she walked, the sound of hurried steps from behind caught her by surprise. Turning to peer over her shoulder, she saw Miroku heading towards her.

"Wait up, Sango," he said companionably as he caught up to her. "Kagome informed me you were going foraging, I figured I could help and we could spend some time together."

Sango hoped her smile appeared genuine as she said, "Houshi-sama, you're too kind. But you know I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"My dear Sango, are you trying to get rid of me?" Miroku queried playfully, quirking a suggestive brow.

"Of course not! Now why would you say that?!" Sango laughed. The sound was so shrill and so fake that she wanted to cringe.

"Well, normally you enjoy my company," Miroku offered with a smile.

"Oh, I do," Sango continued in her false voice, "I was just hoping for some alone time, is all."

"Sango," He said, his face turning serious. He eyed her carefully before continuing. "I know you're angry with me because of my indiscretions earlier, but allow me to make it up to you by being of assistance. Plus, you're always off by yourself these days. I miss you."

Sango wanted desperately to refuse, but she didn't want to risk raising any suspicion. She was perfectly content with allowing him to think she was angry at him for his lecherous behavior, and so she simply said:"Of course Miroku, I forgive you. And I will allow you to help me to make up for your bad behavior." And that was how the two of them ended up in the forest together, alone.

The day was fine. The sun shined brightly and the wind was soft; just a touch of coolness hinted at the coming of fall in a few weeks' time. The leaves rustled softly in the breeze, adding to the peaceful atmosphere. Sango and Miroku spent the better part of an hour gathering the necessary herbs for Kagome, chatting absently about jewel shards and where the next shard rumor might take them as they made their way. Sango was just suggesting that it was time they head back when Miroku turned on her, his gaze soft, thoughtful.

"This was an enjoyable afternoon. It's rare that I get to spend time alone with you anymore. And I must admit I was so insistent upon coming with you because I've felt you've been a bit... distant lately."

Sango felt her a knot form in her stomach. Where was he going with this?

"Houshi-sama – " she began, but Miroku cut her off.

"Please, let me finish. I've noticed you've been distant, and I'm sure things have been hard for you." He took a step closer to her, his eyes full of caring concern. Why was everyone pouring their heart out to her today?

"Out of all of us, you've had one of the toughest lots," Miroku continued, coming closer. "And I want you to know how much I admire you. Your strength. I want you to know that I'm here for you, whenever you need me. You don't have to pull away from me." By this time, he was right in front her, his beautiful, purple eyes gazing down at her earnestly. He lifted a hand to gently stroke her cheek. Sango involuntarily leaned into his hand.

Houshi-sama. Miroku. The one she had been chasing for so long. The one who had filled so much of her head and heart for the last three years. He leaned his head down, face getting closer to hers.

"You know, it's been a long time," Miroku murmured. "Perhaps it's time we... reconnect."

At these words Sango snapped to attention. She couldn't do this. Not right now. Not here. Not with Miroku – where anyone might see. Who knew what demon lords might be traipsing through the woods at this very moment?

Sango raised her fingers to Miroku's mouth before it could connect with her own.

"Miroku," she began, somewhat shakily. "Your concern is appreciated, and your offer… well... But perhaps now is not the time or place for such things," she finally managed to get out.

A look of disappointment and hurt flashed across his face, but it was cleared away quickly, replaced by his normal, easy-going smile.

"Yes, of course. The others will probably be wondering where we are, anyways." He offered her his arm and they strolled back to camp.

Sango sighed with relief. But right before they left, Sango turned to look over her shoulder. For a moment she thought she caught a flash of silver and silk – but it was gone before she had a chance to process it. Perhaps she had just imagined it.

That evening, Kagome made her way into the village with Inuyasha, the remedy for the sick child prepared. Sango was left at camp with Shippō and Miroku, much to her chagrin. She would have liked to be anywhere else but near the handsome monk in this moment. Ever since they had returned to camp he had continued to make thinly-veiled, suggestive comments to her, and she had never wanted to be further from him.

Finally, after a quick dinner of rabbit, courtesy of Inuyasha, and an uninspiring game of dice with Shippō, Sangō boldly announced that she was going to take a stroll.

"Would you like company?" Miroku asked hopefully. "You never know what demons might be lurking about."

"Thank you, houshi-sama, but we haven't heard any rumors of demons for days. And I promise to stay near enough in case I run into any trouble," Sango replied. If only Miroku knew just how much she hoped to run into a certain demon…

"Very well," Miroku responded. "It's you and me for dice then, Shippō. And don't think I'm going to go as easy on you as Sango," the exterminator heard him say as she moved away from the camp. As soon as she was out of sight of the others she veered to the right, making a beeline for the forest.

Sango walked no more than five minutes when the cool whooshing of air announced the presence of the resplendent demon lord. He stood before her in his usual glory, his mane of silver dappled in orange and gold as the setting sun cut through the trees. His amber eyes sparkled like fire on the horizon, and Sango couldn't help but notice there was a different light lurking behind his gaze tonight.

They stared at one another for a long moment before Sango finally broke the standoff and stepped toward him. As she approached, she reached out to touch his chest, but the demon lord caught her hand midair.

"You've made several trips into these woods today," Sesshomaru commented, his voice cool and impartial.

Sango stared at him, brow furrowed, unsure how to respond.

"That monk seems fond of you."

"Miroku?" Sango replied stupidly. As she said his name, Sango could have sworn she saw a flash of anger in the taiyokai's eyes. But like shooting star it was gone before she was sure she'd it had ever been there. Sesshomaru continued to say nothing as he held onto her wrist, keeping her hand carefully out of reach, so Sango offered: "Yes, I suppose he is fond of me."

"And are you fond of him?" Sesshomaru's words were short, deliberate.

"Does it matter?" Sango countered with a little more venom than she intended.

Sesshomaru said nothing, just continued to stare at her, a hard expression plastered on his face. Sango rolled her eyes. Clearly Sesshomaru was expecting her to do the talking.

"Of course I'm fond of him. I'm fond of all the members of our party. We travel together. We fight together and help one another out. We're friends."

" _Friend_ s," The demon lord almost spat the word. Sango felt anger beginning to well up inside her. What the hell was up with this damn youkai? He had no business questioning her about her friendships – especially her friendship with Miroku.

"Those fools you choose to travel with – your ' _friend_ s' – do you more harm than good," Sesshomaru continued. His voice simultaneously calm and yet smolderingly disdainful. She admired how he had the ability to do that. "How often do they ask after your concerns? How often is it that they assist you in your endeavors?"

"All the time!" Sango yelled, surprising herself. "My friends care about me – they want to help me get revenge on Naraku and save my brother. They take care of me and I take care of them." Sango's anger was bubbling over to the surface. How dare he talk to her this way?!

"My idiot half-brother is always changing into battle headlong, chasing Naraku blindly with nary a plan. The young Miko is not much better, always trailing at his heels and enabling his bad behavior. And that Monk – " Sesshomaru stopped for a moment, a look of deep distaste marring his perfect countenance. "The way that lecherous buffoon looks at you – at any woman who passes within a mile of him – is not the way one looks at a friend."

Sango's body began to tremble with rage. She attempted to wrench her wrist away, but Sesshomaru's grip, though gentle, was like iron.

"And why do you care?!" Sango burst out. "Why do you care how I handle my affairs with my traveling companions?"

Sesshomaru started, his eyes lighting up with uncharacteristic surprise. His face had been just inches from hers; they had both leaned as they had been arguing, and Sango stared at his lips and swayed forward slightly. But It was as of something she had said snapped him back to attention. His grip on her wrist loosed, and he stared at her for a long moment, as if remembering just who he was and just who she was. Sango watched as the irritation and surprise drained from his face and the cool mask slipped back into place.

"I suppose I don't," He finally said, dropping her hand and turning on his heel in one quick motion. Before Sango had a chance to react, he had already vanished into the angry red-orange light that lit up the forest.

Sango stared at the empty spot where he had been. Slowly, she turned around and trekked back to camp without looking back.

* * *

Sesshomaru leapt through the forest at a break-neck speed. He could feel his own irritation rolling off him in waves. Stupid, insolent, taijiya woman. His claws twitched with aggravation.

But why was he so aggravated? When he had caught the slayer's scent in the wood earlier that afternoon, he had been looking forward to another one of their intrigues. However, he was disappointed to find she was not alone. And not only alone, but with that fool monk no less. The man's aura was so clouded with lust and lechery that it nauseated him. And then to hear him speaking to Sango – the exterminator – in such familiar, suggestive terms... it had made his blood boil.

But the slayer's query repeated in his mind. Why did he care? What did it matter to him if Sango had other suitors? She was not his and he was not hers.

He enjoyed her company – it was true. And he enjoyed their intimate relations even more. Her face, her body – it responded to his in a way that always surprised him, animated him. But it was nothing more than that. A physical connection; a mutual understanding between confederate persons. They were both hunters, fighters – bred to kill. Nothing more, he reassured himself.

 _Or is it_? A small voice taunted him. The same one that had taunted him when he saved Rin; when he had spared Inuyasha in the past. But tonight, Sesshomaru would have none of it. He leapt off into the forest, cresting the tree line to catch a glimpse of sun before it slipped below the horizon.

Yes, he thought to himself. Their affair had gone one long enough, and he had enjoyed it. But it was starting to bring unwanted thoughts, and he had no time for that. Perhaps it was time to put some distance between the slayer and himself.

And with that revelation he comforted himself as he vanished into the darkening sky.

* * *

This chapter was so horribly overdue, but I am pleased without how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it and the next one is in the works. It won't take as long for this one, I promise!

Raven


	5. Fields of Red

Hey Look! Another chapter in just a little over a week! I was serious when I said I care about this story and want to see it through – I just needed a little hiatus.

In any case, enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru strode through the chrysanthemum field, heading west towards home. The late summer sun touched the blooming hillside, the red flowers making it appear to be covered in blood. Rin skipped happily in front of him while Jakken blathered on in his shrill voice about an altercation he had with a lowly demon a few days prior. Sesshomaru tuned his vassal out, watching as the young human girl laughed with joy as she ran through the flowering hillside.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's so beautiful! Rin crooned, picking up flowers as she made her way. She had gathered a bouquet that was already larger than her head, but still seemed determined to add even more to it.

It always amazed Sesshomaru how much joy she could find in something so insignificant. He supposed she was right, though. The flowers were quite lovely, though he generally didn't put stock in such things. He sat down in the grass, watching as Rin tromped through the flowers with Jakken at her heels trying to corral her.

As he watched his young charge, he couldn't help but notice that she had grown another shade taller. Her human body was beginning to grow, to mature. In a few more years she would be on her way to becoming a woman. He frowned slightly at this thought. When Rin had found him and nursed him back to health over three years ago, her innocence and altruistic nature had surprised him. He had never before received unconditional affection from another creature; those he encountered either feared him, as Jakken did, or hated him like Inuyasha. Even his own mother had been distant and cool.

As he continued to watch, he saw her stumble and fall, her flower bouquet scattering across the hillside. She cried out in frustration and despair. She was unused to her longer, more awkward limbs and they were making her clumsier as of late. Sesshomaru's frown deepened.

Though he was well aware that she was human and well aware that humans aged much quicker than demons, he had never before addressed the reality of Rin becoming an adult. Would her personality begin to change? Would she grow troublesome and rebellious? Would she become weak, greedy, and sniveling like so many of the humans that he encountered? Would she want to leave his service and strike out on her own?

Sesshomaru quickly shook his head as if to throw off the troublesome thoughts. Why was he having such irritating thoughts as of late? He had never been one to dwell on feelings and emotions. But ever since his affair with the slayer had begun all those months ago, unwanted thoughts and emotions had begun to plague him.

It had always been easy for the demon lord to be aloof and ruthless in his worldview. He had never known any real attachments, save perhaps his mother – and even that was a questionable relationship. All his interactions with others had always been on a needs-basis; if needed something for someone, he tolerated their presence until he got what he wanted. If someone ever slighted him, he had no problem dispensing justice in any and every way possible.

But the slayer had changed him. He felt himself becoming too lenient in his dealings with others – just a few weeks ago he had let a lowly demon walk away unscathed after refusing to assist him in one of his matters. At the time, he had felt that it wasn't necessary to dispense of the demon. But he thought on it more and more, and questioned if perhaps he was becoming too soft – too human.

But that was not he worst of it – he had actually found himself quietly craving the slayer's presence. He had begun to trail his brother's party, staying far enough away that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to pick up on his scent. Sesshomaru knew that the taijiya would often go looking for him, though there times he chose not materialize before her.

Instead, he found in those instances that he was more interested in observing her. He was often near enough to catch a glimpse of her strolling through the woods or bending at a stream for a drink of water, or hear the sounds of her softly humming to herself as she travelled. He had found himself on the verge of desiring her much more than a demon lord should be desiring a demon exterminator.

It was when he had that realization that he had determined to cut off his connection with her entirely. It was becoming too troublesome for him. He had too much to worry about with Naraku and all his minions constantly breathing down his neck – he didn't have time for such distractions.

And she had been a distraction – an enjoyable one, but a distraction nonetheless. It had been over a month since he last saw her. He had purposely steered clear of his brother's group and was beginning to feel a bit more like his old self. Calculated, focused, detached. Everything a demon lord should be.

However, he knew he couldn't avoid Inuyasha forever. At some point, their mutual pursuit of Naraku would throw them together again, and he would see Sango – the slayer – he corrected himself, angrily.

At this mental flub, an image of her came to him unbidden. Her smooth pale skin, her smiling, full lips, and her deep, soulful eyes framed by thick, dark hair appeared before him. He recalled how her long hair always felt like silk as he'd run his claws through it. He recalled her body, muscular and lithe, but with the curves and softness of a woman, sprawled out on the ground before him, writhing in pleasure. Deep inside him there was a flicker, and Sesshomaru quickly stood up.

"Come Rin. Jakken," he called out to his companions. "It's time to leave."

Rin turned to look at him sullenly, only about half of her bouquet recovered. The flowers looked horribly broken and bent from her tumble. But the girl sauntered over to his side obediently, head hanging in disappointment. Jakken immediately returned to his master's side, and the three of them continued their journey west.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha's party made their way over the rolling hills that abutted the forest they had been traveling through for the last few weeks. The hillsides were covered in the vibrant flowers of early autumn; red and purple chrysanthemum, pink cosmos, and a smattering of marigolds added a touch of yellow to the lovely day. Kagome chittered to Inuyasha about the various plants and their healing properties. The silver-haired hanyou gazed up at the blue skies, arms crossed behind his head, seemingly unlistening. Sango walked next to Miroku and Kilala, the latter carrying Shippo. The young fox demon was telling them some entertaining tales of fox demon lore.

To an outsider, it would appear that things amongst the group were quite peaceful and pleasant, but it was quite the opposite. While Sango was battling her own demons – or rather, desperately trying to repress all thoughts of a certain demon – the others were equally uneasy and on edge for their own reasons.

Things had been relatively quiet, as far as demon attacks and shard rumors, for several weeks now. There hadn't even been a sniff of Naraku nor a glimpse of one of his incarnations. And while it was a blessed reprieve on one hand, it had made them all terribly jumpy. It had been TOO quiet for TOO long, they had all agreed. And so, they set out in search of a rumor of a jewel shard far to the west, far beyond the wild forests and rolling hills.

As they crested the hill they had been travelling, the setting sun's rays illuminated the field below them, covered in thousands of bright red flowers.

"How beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed, running to the apex of the hill and staring out over the field.

"It is quite lovely. This journey has taken us much further from comfort than I would like, but I must say this view just might make it worth it," Miroku commented, joining Kagome at the top of the hill.

"It may look nice, but be on guard," Inuyasha warned. "We're not too far from my idiot brother's territory."

"Sesshomaru?!" Sango heard herself squeak, then immediately colored as the others turned to stare at her. "I'm just surprised you would risk an encounter with him. Is it wise to come so close to his home?" she quickly recovered.

Inuyasha sighed and looked out over the horizon. "Normally I wouldn't risk it. But I don't like how quiet its been. Makes me feel like Naraku is plotting something – or that he knows something we don't. I want to get out ahead of him, if possible. And if risking a little reunion with my brother is what we need to do then so be it."

Sango nodded in response. She knew that Inuyasha was right – Naraku never left them alone for too long unless he had something particularly devious planned. But she REALLY did not want to have an encounter with Sesshomaru. It had been weeks since their last meeting in which he had left so abruptly.

She had returned to camp that night, feeling numb and cold. She had been confused by his behavior, and a little hurt at first; why had he been so frosty in his rejection of her? But as time went on, she felt herself mentally closing off – refusing to think about the demon lord in any way, shape or form. If he was done with her – if he had got what he wanted and was content to leave things that way – then so be it. She had always known their intrigue wouldn't last forever. She had just been hoping that it would last a little longer and not end so unexpectedly.

But hearing his name now ignited a low burn in the pit of her stomach. She could feel a red-hot anger bubbling up inside her, but she tried to stamp it out fiercely. Repress it, she told herself. Forget him. It was nothing more than a tryst – you are a demon slayer and he is a demon. It never should have been.

"In any case," Miroku's soothing voice cut through her reveries as he responded to Inuyasha, "the sun is setting. Let's make camp and we can continue our search for the shard in the morning. How far is the village we're heading to?"

"Perhaps another half a day's walk," Inuyasha wagered. "If we rise early we should be there by noon tomorrow, perhaps a little after."

"Very well," Miroku nodded. "Now, let's enjoy this lovely view for the night before we make trouble for ourselves again." He winked at the group and they all rolled their eyes in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanna sat gazing into her mirror, her pallid face lit up with the unearthly, milky glow of her instrument. Naraku rested across the room, cross-legged and eyes closed, patiently waiting for child-like demon to report. Kagura leaned against a wall in the between the two quiet figures, her narrowed gaze flicking back and forth between them.

It had been weeks – months, even – since she had informed Naraku of the scandalous affair between the demon lord Sesshomaru and the taijiya. Kagura had been very pleased with herself at the discovery, and Naraku had seemed equally pleased to learn the information. However, he had dismissed her almost immediately after.

"This is valuable information indeed. You've done well, Kagura. Now you may go," was all he had offered her. The wind sorceress had been miffed at his short response but tried to reassure herself that she would be repaid. At least, she thought, she would have the gratification of seeing Naraku use this information to torment and destroy the insolent slayer girl.

But days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and nothing had happened. The only thing the spider demon had done was have Kanna spy on them and report the progress of the affair. Otherwise, Naraku continued to move about in his slow, self-satisfied way, sharing nothing of his plans or intentions, making Kagura more and more irate. She wanted nothing more than to see the slayer – along with the rest of Inuyasha's little troupe – be torn asunder. She was getting dangerously close to charging out and accosting them herself.

The glow from Kanna's mirror faded, and she turned her face toward her master. "Inuyasha and his party have reached the western territories," she relayed in her hollow, empty voice. "They will arrive at the village by tomorrow afternoon."

"Very good, Kanna. Thank you," Naraku praised the girl. Kagura's eyes narrowed even more, glaring at them both through angry red slits. She could contain her anger no more.

"This is idiotic," she lashed out. "Why have we just been sitting around for months when we are sitting on a goldmine of valuable information?! You have done nothing with it!"

Naraku turned to her and smiled slowly, as he always did. "Patience, Kagura. All good plans take time. We must wait for all the pieces to come together. Only then can we make our move."

"Your move better be worth it. If we wait any longer they may just come right to us first and destroy us all." Kagura spat, crossing her arms like a petulant child.

"Fear not. The time to strike is very near. By tomorrow afternoon the final piece of the puzzle will fall into place; after that my plan will commence. And I feel confident that you'll be pleased with the outcome." Naraku's face cracked into a full something that passed as a smile. But there was no mirth behind his leering expression; only equal parts malevolence and darkness.

Kagura flicked her gaze back in his direction, evaluating him. He sat as still and calm as ever, seeming perfectly confident. He better be right, she thought. She had waited too long to see that harlot of a slayer come out of this unscathed.

* * *

Y'all didn't think I forgot about Kagura, now did you? 😉 What is Naraku's plan? How will it affect our dear heroine and her friends? How is Kagura going to react? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Raven Rose


	6. Dangerous Reflections

Chapter 6 is HERE! It's been a bit of a wait, but I've had to work on this in small increments – life has a way of being busy and annoying. But fear not – I already have a decent amount of work done on chapter 7 as well, so the wait should be much shorter for that one!

ENJOY!

Raven Rose

* * *

The sun had just reached the midpoint of its journey in the sky when Inuyasha's troupe meandered into the small settlement. The rumor of a shard had brought them far into the west; far outside of their comfort zone. For the inhabitants of the town, the sight of their group seemed to be equally unsettling. The small groups of villagers farming the fields paused in their work as the group passed by, tossing wary glances in their direction. It was a common occurrence many places they went, being such a strange conglomeration of people, but it never failed to irritate Inuyasha.

Sango could feel the annoyance rolling off the hanyou in waves; he almost seemed to bristle like a fidgety dog. She was on the verge of laughter when Kagome placed a hand on his arm.

"It's ok, Inuyasha. They don't know we're here to help them yet," the Miko assuaged him.

"Feh." The hanyou stuck his nose in the air.

Miroku, always one to be counted on to diffuse tensions, nodded at the villagers kindly. He slowly approached a group of middle-aged women, his finest "humble monk" smile plastered on his face.

"Pardon my interruption, ladies. Our little group does not mean to intrude into your fair village, but we have heard rumors of strange happenings near here and we'd like to help. Do any of you have any knowledge of such occurrences?"

The three women exchanged hesitant glances before one of them spoke up. "Yes, sir houshi-sama, sir. We have heard a little – from the town elder. He advised us to avoid the woods to the northwest of here. Said a few young ladies have gone missing over the last two weeks."

"Young ladies missing? That won't do." Miroku frowned slightly. "Well, we are hoping to get to the bottom of this problem and route it out. Might you point me in the direction of the town elder?"

"It's the fourth house on the left, past the courtyard," the same woman replied. "His name is Itachi."

"Many thanks, miladies. Have a lovely day," Miroku finished with a wink and a smile.

"I didn't realize you were into older women, Miroku," Inuyasha mused as the monk sauntered back to them.

"Women of all ages are a delight," the monk smiled self-deprecatingly. "They are a bit out of my age range, but I feel it is my duty to make every woman feel special."

Sango and Kagome exchanged looks of disdain, while Inuyasha grunted in disgust.

"Ok, that's more than I needed to know," Shippo cut in. "Let's go find this elder guy."

Miroku led them through the village. The elder's house was not hard to find – it was just as the woman had described. The elder seemed pleased to see them, and eagerly invited them in for tea.

They entered the small sitting room near the back of the home, where he invited them to sit. Though the house was not large, it was significantly bigger than many of the others they had passed, and they had just enough room to crowd around a small table as the elder and his wife served them tea.

"Can you tell us a bit more about these disappearances?" Miroku asked after taking a sip from his cup.

"Ah yes," Itachi began, nervously rubbing his knuckles. "It began just a bit over two weeks ago. A young girl, Etsuko, went foraging for mushrooms and did not return. Some of the men went out looking for her, but found no sign of her. At first, we thought perhaps she wandered too far and was taken by a wolf or even a demon. So, I advised against anyone going into the forest alone. A few days later, two sisters and their younger brother went into the woods, but only the boy returned. He came running back into the village, face white as linen. He was babbling about a ghostly girl who carried a magical mirror."

Sango frowned at this information. She looked around to her compatriots and saw that they were equally disconcerted by this information. She had never thought Naraku would be bold enough to send his minions into the western territories – normally he preferred to work in his own territory.

"What else did he say?" Miroku prompted.

"Well…" Itachi paused, looking at them a bit sheepishly. "He claimed the girl placed a shining jewel to the mirror and it was absorbed. He said after she pointed it at his sisters and they were both sucked into the mirror. No trace of them, not a piece of fabric nor a strand of hair, left behind."

Sango saw Kagome and Inuyasha exchange arch glances.

"I see," Miroku responded, frowning. "Well, this is troubling indeed. We intend to look into this issue for you, and hopefully we can resolve it and retrieve the young ladies. It may take a few days, if you don't mind us staying in your village for a bit of time?"

"Of course not!" Itachi replied. "You are more than welcome to sleep here. Our children are grown and have built their own homes and families now. We have a spare room that should fit all of you."

"That is very kind of you," Kagome smiled. "We'll likely take you up on that."

"Well, we have some work to do," Inuyasha stated as he stood up. "Let's get to scoutin'," he commanded the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like this at all," Inuyasha stated as they made their way out of town and towards the wood to the northwest of town. "It sounds like the shard has given Kanna a new power… sucking a whole body into the mirror?"

"But how could they have figured that out? Why would they want to?" Kagome asked, nervously fiddling with her hair.

"Perhaps Naraku has been experimenting with the shards and what he can do with them," Miroku responded. "It has been awhile since we've had any encounters with them. Maybe this is what they've been up to."

"You think they've been testing out new powers?" Sango finally spoke up.

"Its just a hunch," Miroku shrugged, looking at her. "But everything seems to point to that conclusion."

"And why would he send Kanna all the way out here?" Kagome spoke up again, her hair twisted tightly around her finger. "If he wanted to use Kanna against us why not just send her straight to us where we were before?"

"Perhaps he wasn't sure how it would work, and this was his test run before they sent her to us," Miroku responded. "Perhaps we're ahead of the game for once."

Sango listened to them debating the matter, and couldn't help but be disconcerted by it all. Perhaps Miroku was right that this excursion was Naraku's test run. But if experience had taught her anything, it was that Naraku was always several steps ahead of them. She could recall very few – if any – times that they had been the ones to take the spider demon by surprise. She looked to Inuyasha and saw the same grim skepticism in his eyes.

"Well either way, I don't like it," the silver-haired hanyou finally said, staring at the dark line of trees on the horizon. "If Naraku thinks he can fiddle around with the shards to mess with us he's got another thing comin'. I say we head into the forest now and see what we can find."

"Let's go then," Sango said. "Shippo, it might be best if you and Kilala stay in the village for now to keep an eye on things here. That way you can come find us if anything goes amiss,"

"That's a good idea, Sango," MIroku complimented. "Who knows what Naraku might be planning."

"But I can help!" the little fox demon looked miffed, and kilala let out a low growl in protest.

"We trust you two to watch over the village," Sango said kindly to the kitsune. "I know that you are both capable of keeping them safe while we investigate the forest."

"Fine…" Shippo finally relented as kilala let out a roar as a burst of fire engulfed her and she enlarged herself. The cat demon glared at her mistress sulkily, and they all laughed as Shippo hopped on her back.

9999999999999999999999999999999

The four of them reached the edge of the forest an hour later. The trees rose up before them, tall and ominous. Sango couldn't ignore the heavy presence that was emanating from the dark expanse, making the hair on her arms stand up.

"I can sense the darkness," Kagome said, looking warily at the trees.

"Naraku's little minions have definitely left their mark on this place," Inuyasha agreed. "Everyone be on your guard – I won't be able to smell Kanna if she's still in there. I'll go first; Kagome, you stay right behind me. Sango and Miroku, you guys keep an eye on the rear." The others nodded and fell in line behind him.

As they trekked through the forest, Sango noticed how quiet it was – much too quiet for a late summer day when young fawns and rabbit kits should be scampering between the trees and foraging for food. She scanned the tree line in front, above, and behind them, looking for any sign of movement, straining her ears for any rustle of a bush or snap of a twig – but there was none. Even the wind seemed to be holding its breath, for not even the slightest breeze blew past them.

They walked deeper into the forest, taking care to step as quietly as possible, though the oppressive quiet of the forest seemed to amplify their every movement. Each crunch of a leaf and snap of a twig echoed like a boulder crashing down in an empty canyon.

Sango wasn't exactly sure how long they had been walking, for the sun barely penetrated the thick canopy above, but she did notice that the light seemed to be growing dimmer. She wagered they only had an hour or so before the sun would slip below the horizon and plunge them into darkness. She was just about to suggest that they begin heading back and try again tomorrow when Inuyasha in his tracks.

"Inuyasha, what – " Kagome started. The half-demon held up a hand for silence. Sango watched the hanyou intently, his ears twitching slightly as they picked up some sound that was too faint for their human ears.

"I hear something, perhaps a quarter mile to the northeast. I'll go first – Sango, you follow second – we'll try to sneak up and see what it is. Miroku, you and Kagome keep a hundred feet back from us. Only act if necessary."

Sango crept behind Inuyasha, keeping about twenty feet between them. She stepped as carefully as possible, keeping her steps slow and quiet. They walked a few more minutes when Sango caught the sound of a stream or a small fall. Inuyasha stopped again, and peered hard into a slight clearing of the trees where she assumed the steam cut through the wood.

Sango strained her eyes against the dusky light, and her breath caught. There, on far bank of the river, stood Kanna. Next to her stood a young girl, perhaps 11 or 12 years old, looking pale and frightened. The girl looked familiar…was that Sesshomaru's charge – Rin? Sango had little time to ponder as Kanna slowly held up her mirror, pointing it at the girl.

"Nyyyyahh!" Inuyasha bellowed as he leapt into the air, wildly swinging Tetsusaiga.

The ghostly girl-demon's eyes widened fractionally turning just in time to dodge Inuyasha's blade as it came slashing through the air. Inuyasha landed with a thud between the two of them, knocking the young girl, Rin, prone.

Sango sprang into action just as Kagome and Miroku came sprinting up, an arrow already knocked in Kagome's bow.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango flung her boomerang at Kanna's slight form. The weapon struck the girl directly in the chest, sending her flying backwards. Sango smiled as her weapon came swinging back to her. She caught it with ease and leapt over the stream to join Inuyasha.

The silver-haired hanyou grinned, bringing his weapon in front him. "Looks like you weren't expecting us, eh, Kanna?"

The ghostly girl stood up, glassy eyes penetrating them both. A soft humming sound caught Sango's ears. She looked up, and saw the unmistakable shadow of Naraku's poisonous insects moving towards them like a death cloud.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha snarled, lashing out at Kanna again. This time the ghostly girl was ready, and she held up her mirror like a shield. Inuyasha's sword stuck for a moment, before a loud booming noise sent him tumbling backwards.

"Wind Tunnel!" Sango turned her head to see Miroku unwrapping his cursed hand, drawing the encroaching insects in.

"Miroku, don't!" Sango cried out, flinging her boomerang into the swarm. A dozen spiny bodies fell from the sky, but more kept coming. A streak of blueish white light whizzed through the air, cutting through the cloud of insects. Kagome's arrow struck true, bringing down more of the devilish creatures.

"Always expect the unexpected," Kanna's deadened, empty voice rang out. She lifted her mirror once more, pointing it at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome loosed another arrow, this time at the incarnation. The arrow embedded itself in the bank, just inches from Kanna's head – Kagome had fired too hastily before taking aim. However, it gave Inuyasha the opening he needed – he flipped out of the way just in time, the mirror's ghostly aura grabbing at the empty spot where he'd just stood.

"Agh!" Sango heard Miroku's pained cry from across the stream. She watched as he fell to one knee, his face beaded with sweat.

"Mirkou, stop!" Kagome begged, dropping her bow as she crouched down beside him. "You'll kill yourself!" At these words, he did retract his hand, wrapping it quickly in his prayer beads.

Sango panted heavily. They were outmatched – they had walked right into another one of Naraku's traps. Somehow, she didn't know how – Naraku had got ahead of them once again. But how? What did he know that they didn't?

The insects were closing in on Miroku and Kagome, and Sango's gazed flicked back and forth between them and Inuyasha, trying to decide where to aim hiraikotsu – she didn't know how they were going to get out of this mess –

All of a sudden, there was a streak of silver and a high-pitched screeching as dozens of insects fell from the sky, their bodies shredded. Sesshomaru materialized at the edge of the trees, clawed fingers covered in the insect ichor

"This is most troublesome," Kanna's voice rang out again. "It's time to get what I came for." The girl lifted her mirror once more, this time aiming at Rin.

"NO!" There was no thought – just action. Sango sprinted forward, shoving the dark-haired girl out of the way with all her might. Rin's slight form tumbled out of harm's way, and Sango landed with a thud where the young girl had just been standing. The last thing she saw was the penetrating gaze from Kanna's empty eyes before everything went gray.

She felt her body being pulled, sucked – contorted in ways that weren't natural. She screamed in pain as a terrible crushing sensation enveloped her. She felt as if she were being stretched and squeezed into a space that no human body could fit. She tried to thrash out, but her limbs were pinned with some immovable force. Finally, after she felt she could stand no more, she felt herself dropped unceremoniously onto a hard surface.

She blinked several times, trying to focus her eyes. She wiggled her fingers, her toes; confirming that she had agency over them once again. Slowly, she sat up. Her head was swimming and she was still having trouble focusing on her surroundings. She clutched at her strap, and realized with relief that she still had hiraikotsu.

Sango stood, and began observing her surroundings. She was surrounded by a thick, white fog, and it was eerily quiet. As she peered into the mists, she thought she could make out vague forms moving about.

"Hello?" her voice hung in the air, echoing through the strange mist in a ghostly way that made her shudder. There was a distant thud to her left, causing her to jump. As she turned to look, something skittered away, deeper into the mist.

"Show yourself!" Sango called, clutching at the strap of her boomerang. More noises now. Scuffling, scraping, coming from all sides of her. There were more shapes in the mists and they were coming closer.

"COME ON!" She called out, crouching down and poising for an attack.

A figure came tumbling towards her from the right, reaching towards her with pale, outstretched hands – a stark white face surrounded by long, black hair. Sango stifled a scream and swung hiraikotsu around to shield herself from the attacker.

"Please – please – help me," came the thin, shaking voice of a girl. "Please, save me…" the voice faltered and there was a soft thudding sound as something hit the ground.

Help? Sango quickly retracted hiraikotsu and saw a young peasant girl sprawled out on the ground. Her skin was ghostly white and her face had a gaunt, withered appearance.

"Please, save us," another female voice rang out from in front of her. Another girl staggered into view, looking almost as sallow as the one at her feet. Were these the lost girls?

"Who are you?" Sango managed, pulling the unconscious girl into her lap.

"I am Kumiko, that is my sister Mayumi. We were walking in the woods with our brother when we saw a strange girl. She did – something. I don't know. But then we landed here. Please, help us – my sister is going to die." The girl had tears at the corners of her soft brown eyes.

"I – I don't know how to get out," Sango finally responded. "But my friends – they're out there – they'll do everything they can to help us."

Tears began to spill from Kumiko's eyes. "We don't have time – please my sister is dying."

Sango opened her mouth to reply when a ripping sound from above echoed throughout the misty nothingness. A streak of blueish white light shot by, embedding in the ground thirty feet behind Kumiko. There was a tunnel of shining, blue light where the Kagome's arrow had torn through a barrier. There was a loud roaring sound from above, like a tornado or hurricane, and Sango could just make out a sliver of light cutting through the mist.

"It won't hold long!" Kagome's voice sounded distant, barely audible over the roaring.

"Just g-go!" Miroku's pained voice stuttered.

"How will we get out though!?" Kagome again.

"Wait – " Inuyasha's bewildered voice.

At that moment, a magnificent white beast-creature came streaking through the tear above her – No, not a beast. A giant white dog. Sesshomaru.

He landed on the ground with a thud, growling angrily. He looked bloodied and bruised. Kagome's arrow may have cut a path for him, but the journey through the portal had still taken a toll. Sango wasted no time, throwing the unconscious body of Mayumi over his back.

"Hurry, we don't know how long the portal will stay open!" Sango called to Kumiko, extending a hand to help the frail girl onto the demon lord's back. She pushed the girl up and then leapt over Sesshomaru's back herself.

"But it's hurt!" the girl called. "What if we get killed trying to go back through?"

"Do you wanna stay here or do you wanna take the chance and find out?" Sango screeched, looking at the portal above that was pushing against the slim tunnel of blue light Kagome's arrow had made.

"L-let's go," the girl said, clutching Sango and burying her face in her back.

With a growl and a burst of wind, they were off, blasting through the air at break-neck speed. Sango had one hand tangled in Sesshomaru's thick white fur while the other clutched the unconscious body of Mayumi.

As they sped through the air, Sango could see the portal was shrinking, getting smaller and smaller.

"Hurry!" Sango screamed. They were so close, but they were running out of time – the portal was barely big enough for them to squeeze through – Sango screamed, sure they weren't going to make it. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

There was an agonizing stabbing, pulling sensation, but the next instant she felt the cool rush of evening air. She opened her eyes, and saw that twilight had fallen. The sky was filled with millions of stars, burning bright above the canopy of the forest. Sesshomaru circled around in the air once before landing next to Inuyasha and the others.

The group had Kanna backed into a corner, Kagome aiming an arrow at Naraku's incarnation menacingly.

"It's over, Kanna," the young miko called angrily. "Put down the mirror, surrender the shard, and I won't have to kill you."

"Like HELL we won't have to kill her!" Inuyasha bellowed, standing at Kagome's side.

"It seems I may be overpowered this time," Kanna said in her deadened voice, pulling a small trinket from her pocket – some sort of amulet. She squeezed it tightly in her hand and shadows began to stream out, enveloping her small form.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Inuyasha snarled, lunging at her as Kagome simultaneously loosed her arrow. But they were too late.

Kanna's form shifted and with a small popping noise she disappeared in a puff of shadowy smoke. Inuyasha let out a scream of frustration, slamming his sword into the earth.

Sango stared forward, utterly confused. What had just happened? What was that amulet that Kanna had used to get away? How had she used her mirror to suck her whole body into that fog realm? How had her friends saved her? Why had Sesshomaru been the one – ?

At this thought, she realized she was still astride the silken white beast-form of Sesshomaru. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he peered at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, um, oops," she said embarrassedly, hopping off his back. She held out a hand to help Kumiko down, and Kagome ran over to help them lower the unconscious body of Mayumi as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a small voice rang out, and the young raven-haired girl called Rin ran over to him. There was a gust of warm wind and swirl of pale smoke as Sesshomaru shifted into his humanoid form. He scooped up the young girl in one swift motion and took off into the dark night sky, his silken, silvery hair dancing behind him.

"Hey ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha called after his retreating form. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" The hanyou was shaking his fist angrily at his brother as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Sango, are you alright?!" Miroku questioned in a pained voice. He was on all fours, panting, face beaded with sweat.

"Houshi-sama – I'm alright – but you're injured – Kagome – " Sango spoke in punctuated sentences, turning a worried look towards her miko friend. "We need to get them all back – they need medical attention."

"Right," Kagome nodded, going into healer-mode.

"Inuyasha, take Miroku and me back so I can start on healing him, then send Kilala back for the girls. Sango, you wait here with them – I think the danger should be over." Sango was always impressed when Kagome went into care-taker mode. The young miko may have be overly-emotional and immature at times, but she had learned a great deal in the last few years. She was on her way to becoming a true miko.

"Right," Inuyasha said, scooping up Kagome in one arm, and throwing Miroku over his shoulder with the other. He shifted his golden-eyed gaze over to Sango for a moment, giving her a long, searching look before bounding off through the forest.

* * *

Why is Naraku stirring shit up so far west? What is up with Kanna's new powers? Why is Inuyasha just STARING at Sango like that?!

Comment, favorite or follow if you like what you're reading ^_^


	7. Awakening

Chapter 7 is hereeeeee 😉 I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sesshomaru rested against the stone wall, the lacerations covering his body stinging as Rin and Jaken placed antiseptic rags over them. Passing through the mirror portal twice had taken a greater toll on his body than he'd expected. The injuries themselves were relatively minor, and normally would have already been well on their way to healing; however his energy – his chi – had been greatly disturbed. The wounds were healing much slower than normal, and it frustrated him deeply.

After he had returned to the material plane and collected Rin, he'd launched into the air before he'd had a chance to truly assess the damage to his person. As he'd begun to glide through forest, a bone-deep fatigue overcame him. He felt his strength seeping out of him and had barely been able to make it to the ruins he called home before collapsing to his knees.

"M-Milord! What happened?!" Jaken squawked, running to aid his master. Rin, who had landed as unsteadily as her master, jumped to her feet, her face full of concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She had exclaimed. "You're hurt!"

"Hn. I – I'm fine," the taiyokai managed, pulling himself halfway up against one of the stone walls. He was panting heavily and beads of sweat had formed on his brow. He attempted to stand to his full height, but his legs gave out and everything went gray. The last thing he heard were his charges calling out to him.

When he'd awoken, it was morning, and the two were tending to him. Bandages covered his torso, arms, and legs alike, making his limbs feel stiff and awkward. He lifted a hand to stop Rin as she adjusted one of his bandages, the cloth pulling uncomfortably at his flesh as he did so.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you need rest," Rin commanded him quietly as she continued checking bandages on his arm. "That fight took more out of you than you realize. That barrier from that mirror seems to have done a number on your psyche." Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her, amused despite his discomfort. When had she started speaking like that? She sounded almost like a little adult.

"My mind is as strong as ever," the demon lord replied, coming to his feet. "All this fuss is unnecessary." And he meant it. He felt much better now – a long rest and some minor medical attention had done wonders. Whatever effects the journey through the mirror had inflicted upon him appeared to have dissipated. He felt fairly well healed, both physically and spiritually.

"Well," Rin stopped in the midst of checking another bandage. "If you say so…" She trailed off, though her look of concern finally melted away. Smiling, she embraced him. As he patted her head awkwardly, he noted absently that she was now tall enough to embrace him around his torso – not his leg, as he had been used to.

"It was so brave of you to jump into that mirror and save that woman!" Rin exclaimed, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Saved that woman!?" Jaken started, beak hanging open. Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth to change the subject, but his little charge was quicker to respond.

"Yes! Kohaku's sister and her friends came and found me just before Lord Sesshomaru. That scary ghost-girl tried to suck me into her mirror, but Kohaku's sister pushed me out of the way just in time! But she got taken instead – " Rin came to an abrupt halt in her speedy monologue, her small features pinching into a look of concern. "It sounded quite painful, going into the mirror… there was a lot of screaming… but Lord Sesshomaru saved the day! He jumped into the mirror and saved her – and two other girls as well!"

Jaken was sputtering, a look of complete shock plastered on his face. "S-saved a human? The exterminator human who travels with your brother, Inuyasha?!"

"Yes, that's the one! She – "

"Rin, that's enough," Sesshomaru reprimanded the young girl, sharply. As he watched Rin hang her head dejectedly, an uncharacteristic flash of guilt surged through him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hmph," Jaken exalted, reveling in Rin's admonition. "You should know better than to continuously bother Lord Sesshomaru, you foolish girl. Milord is a very – " A swift kick to the head sent Jaken flying across the courtyard of the ruins and, conveniently, also shutting him up. Rin let a little giggle escape and looked up at Sesshomaru tentatively, a shy smile curving her lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin."

"Do you think we'll see them again?"

"Who."

Rin twisted her long, spiky hair around her finger. "Kohaku's sister, and… and maybe Kohaku, too?"

Sesshomaru frowned, but said nothing.

When the demon lord did not reply, Rin continued. "I… I wanted to say thank you to Kohaku's sister, seeing as she saved me. And… well, and hopefully to see if maybe she knew where Kohaku is, and if I – if we could see him again."

Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment. "I don't think we'll be seeing the boy for a while," he finally managed. A torrent of thoughts beginning to swirl around in his mind, all of which he was working intently to suppress deep down in the recesses of his brain. He didn't like that Rin was asking about the boy, it – irritated him for some reason that he couldn't put his finger on. And as for the former, well…

"Well, what about the his sister?" Rin blazed on, oblivious to the strain such questions were putting her master through. "Can I see her again? To thank her? She saved my life."

The silence that descended on the ruins felt like a ten-ton weight. Sesshomaru's chest tightened into an uncomfortable knot. What was this infernal feeling that was overcoming him? Push the thoughts down, deeper and deeper, he berated himself internally. She has no hold on you. She has no bearing on your life. The slayer is just another human who means nothing to you –

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked up at him pleadingly with her big, brown, puppy-dog eyes. "I made her this flower chain. I want to give it to her." Sesshomaru watched as Rin pulled a hand-woven necklace made of yellow marigolds and red chrysanthemums from her kimono. "It would mean so much to me if I could."

"Yes," Sesshomaru heard himself say finally, involuntarily. Damn that little girl and the infuriating influence she had on him. Why was it so hard to tell her no?

 _Is it just Rin you can't say no to?_ A taunting voice surfaced from somewhere deep within. This time, Sesshomaru didn't have the strength to repress it.

"I suppose we can arrange for that." Rin's face cracked into the wide smile.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Oh, what kind of trouble was he getting himself into?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango's eyes cracked open, straining to adjust to the bright morning light that filtered through the windows. Her mind was equally slow to adjust as she looked around the unfamiliar room, struggling to recall where she was and why she was here. Then, in an instant, it came rushing back to her. Kanna. The mirror. Sesshomaru. Everything that had happened after they escaped the dark wood.

Sango recalled that, by the time everyone had returned to the village, it was well into night. Itachi, the village elder, had been in a twitter as they all came staggering in with various degrees of injury. He had been quite astonished and pleased, however, to see two of the missing girls in their care.

"They'll have to stay here for the night, at least," Kagome explained to the nervous elder. "I need to watch over them and make sure they'll be ok. They've been through quite a traumatic ordeal – they are physically and spiritually drained."

After they made their way inside, Kagome had quickly prepared an antidote for Miroku and settled him on the bedroll in the guest room. The two girls were also lain there, snuggled together on some spare sleeping bags the miko carried with her.

Sango had intended to help her friend in her ministrations, but she was more injured than she initially realized. The lacerations that covered her body, though minor, seemed to pulsate and sting. While Sango had watched Kagome bustling about, she felt as if a weight was resting on her shoulders, and she slumped against the wall for support.

"Easy there," Inuyasha said, coming up from behind her and placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. "You don't look so good, Sango."

"I'm fine. I'm just – just a little tired," Sango replied, but when she tried to stand to her full height again, she felt her legs buckle.

"You're not fine. You can't even stand up straight. You need to rest," the hanyou commanded firmly, but softly.

"What's going on over there?" Kagome questioned, throwing a glance over her shoulder to survey her slayer friend.

"That journey into the mirror seems to have sapped Sango dry. I think she's gonna need to rest with the others," Inuyasha relayed.

"Right. C'mon, Sango. Its bed time for you," Kagome instructed. Sango wanted to protest, but she didn't have the energy. She allowed her two friends to lay her down, Kagome placing a warm blanket over her and patting her gently as she closed her heavy lids.

"There, that's better," Kagome said softly, speaking as a mother to a child.

Before sleep took Sango, she couldn't stop the image of Sesshomaru bursting through the portal in his demon form to save her from creeping into her mind. Her brow knitted. The whole day had been a confusing and exhausting endeavor – she still had too many unanswered questions. But perhaps tomorrow would shed some light. At that thought, she let the darkness take her as she drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, the sound of shuffling fabric and creaking wood had bid her wake up. Though her sleep had been quite restful, she felt out of sorts – as if she'd been in a coma. Her head throbbed slightly as she forced herself to sit up.

She saw Kagome bustling about, tending to the other invalids in the room. She knelt by Miroku for a moment, checking his vitals before administering him a draught. The Monk's face was still beaded with sweat, though his countenance looked less pained than when they'd fought the insects.

Seemingly satisfied, Kagome moved over to the two girls were also fast asleep. She knelt by their side and began chanting a small prayer of healing, sprinkling magical herbs around them and placing scrolls above their heads.

Sango slowly began to rise, trying to keep from disturbing Kagome while she worked. However, not being at full capacity, Sango knocked over a small water bowl that had been placed near her, Kagome jumped with surprise.

"Oh, Sango! You scared that crap out of me! But you're awake!" Kagome shuffled over to her friend and embraced her gently. "I'm so glad to see you up. You've been out for over a day!"

"A whole day?" Sango started. No wonder she felt so lousy.

"Yes. But I'm glad to see you're up and moving now. How do you feel? Does anything hurt? Feeling tired? Disoriented?" Kagome questioned, transitioning seamlessly into professional mode.

"I'm a little tired and stiff, but other than that, I feel much better," Sango replied.

"That's good. It gives me hope that those two will recover as well with a little more time," Kagome replied, gesturing to the girls.

"I'm sure they'll be ok," Sango replied, following Kagome's concerned gaze.

"Well, I've done everything I can think of – everything that Kaede has taught me in the last few years. They seem to be getting a little better, but I still have a lot of work to do."

"How do you do it?" Sango asked

"Do what?" Kagome asked, turning her attention back to her friend.

"You're so good, Kagome," Sango smiled. "How do you do it?"

"I'm just doing what's right," Kagome returned the smile. "Its all in a miko's duties."

"She's right, you know," Inuyasha appeared in the doorway, staring at Kagome with open admiration. "You've really come a long way, Kagome. I'm proud of you."

Kagome colored at the hanyou's compliments. "Well, you know, it's just what anyone else would do."

"You did good," Inuyasha complimented her once more, causing Kagome to turn an even deeper shade of red. "If it weren't for your arrow cutting a path through that portal, who knows how we would've gotten Sango out."

"Well, my arrow just cut the way – I wasn't the one who ACTUALLY saved anyone," Kagome replied humbly, attempting to deflect the compliment once more. "That was Sesshomaru."

A jolt went through Sango.

"Yes, that was… surprising," Inuyasha responded, his golden eyes narrowing slightly. "It's not like my ass-hat brother to go out of his way to help." His golden eyes flicked over to Sango. "I wonder why he went in there to save you."

Sango felt her heart thumping wildly, and she tried desperately to think of a response.

"It is odd," Kagome said, unknowingly coming to Sango's aid. "But your brother has been known to be – fickle, at times. It wouldn't be the first time he's helped us. He hates Naraku just as much as we do. At the very least we all have that in common."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Inuyasha responded, though he didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Well, I think I need to get out and stretch my legs. Laying in bed for so long has made me feel weak," Sango said, needing to escape this room and this conversation. "Where is Shippo? I should let him know I'm ok now."

"He's out in the fields gathering some herbs for Kagome," Inuyasha answered, giving her a level look. Sango nodded, ignoring his penetrating gaze and heading for the door.

Sango meandered down the path that led out of the village into the fields. Sure enough, the little kitsune was there, a large sack filled with herbs strapped to his back.

"Sango, you're ok!" he exclaimed, scampering towards her, the sack on his back bouncing with him.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," she replied with a smile. "But I think the others will still need some more time to heal up."

"Yeah, Kagome said it will be another two or three days at least before the poison has cleared Miroku's system. And the village girls might need even more time."

"Indeed. Just the minimal amount of time I spent in the mirror was quite a trial. I can't imagine the effects of being in there for days."

"Guess we'll have to make ourselves comfortable here for the next few days, then!" Shippo responded jovially. "I think we could all use a little rest after that."

"Definitely," Sango agreed. "Well, would you like some help with those herbs?" Shippo nodded enthusiastically, and they spent the rest of the morning harvesting the plants for Kagome.

The next few days in the village passed by in a similar fashion. Sango had taken to wandering the fields and trails that wound around the village and out into the countryside, sometimes with one of the others, and sometimes alone. She had discovered a particularly beautiful field of wildflowers that was covered in red, gold, and purple blossoms. In the stretched, early autumn sun, the it looked like rolling red and yellow waves.

On the evening of the second night, Miroku finally opened his eyes. He was able to talk but was still very weak and unable to move without assistance. The girls had also shown signs of improvement, opening their eyes several times, and answering questions when awake, but still appeared to need more rest.

But it was on the fourth evening, when she was enjoying a particularly pleasant solitary walk, that she beheld a most marvelous and unexpected sight. As she crested a hill covered in golden flowers, a flash of silver across the way caught her eye. Standing there, silver mane dancing in the breeze, was Sesshomaru.

Sango blinked several times, making sure her eyes hadn't deceived her. But as she refocused, the demon lord still stood there, a silver statue painted in the golden light of the sun. And at his side was his young charge. As Sango stared in stupefaction, they both began making their way towards her.

They stopped about fifty feet away, Rin turning to look back towards Sesshomaru. He nodded at the her once, and she approached Sango tentatively, regarding her with a shy smile.

"Pardon me, Miss Kohaku's sister."

Sango dumbstruck and silent, just stared at the girl; she was too shocked and too confused to formulate words. She looked past the girl to the demon lord who was maintain a safe distance. However, he stared intently at his young charge, refusing to make eye contact with Sango. No answers to be found there.

"I wanted to say thank you," the young girl continued, reaching inside her kimono and pulling out a flower chain. "I made this for you. I know its not much, but it's the least I can do."

"Thank me?" Sango finally found her voice, and knelt down to the girl's level.

"Yes, for saving my life! My name is Rin, by the way."

"Hah," Sango laughed nervously, finally taking the time to look the girl full in the face. Her large brown eyes shining. "Well, thank you, Rin. I was just doing what's right," Sango echoed Kagome's words, smiling slightly at the girl.

"We are both grateful for what you did." Sango nearly jumped a foot in the air as Sesshomaru appeared behind his young charge. This time he did look at Sango. He peered down at her, his golden eyes reflecting the sun's light with a million different shades: amber, goldenrod, pale cream, and shining gold.

"It's beautiful," Sango said, taking the flower chain from the girl, still looking at Sesshomaru.

"Its just a little thing," Rin replied, feigning humility, "But I'm quite good at making them. I've made one for Kohaku before – he's your brother, right?"

"Yes, he is," Sango felt her facial muscles twitch. Kohaku…

"Don't be sad," Rin moved forward, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Kohaku has a strong heart, I can sense it. He'll find his way back to you."

Sango's mouth fell open, surprised at this young girl's perceptiveness.

"Will you wear it?"

"What?"

"Will you wear the flower chain?" Rin asked, changing the subject as if it were the most natural thing.

"Oh, Um, I – sure. Yes, I'll wear it," Sango managed, feeling incredibly flustered by this interaction.

"Allow me." Sango looked up as Sesshomaru reached out to take the flower chain from the girl.

Slowly, she stood, not taking her eyes off him. He took a few steps closer, and gently laid the flower chain over her head, adjusting it around her neck with soft, careful claws.

"It's beautiful, indeed. Perfect for you," Rin said, and as Sango looked down to regard her, she thought she could detect the faintest hint of an amused smile curving at her lips.

"Come, Rin. It's time for us to take our leave." Sesshomaru said abruptly, unexpectedly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said happily, skipping to his side. "Thank you again, Miss Kohaku's sister – "

"Sango," Sesshomaru corrected Rin. "Her name is Sango."

"Thank you, Miss Sango! I hope to see you again!"

"I'm sure we will," Sesshomaru said to Rin, though he peered at Sango from the corner of his eye. "These fields are just as beautiful by moonlight. Perhaps then." And in an instant, he had gathered Rin into his arms and they disappeared into the fading light of the sun.

Sango lifted a hand to gently touch the flower chain around her neck. Beautiful indeed.

* * *

Sango and Sesshomaru meeting again… will Sango accept Sesshomaru's invitation? Will Rin continue to be the adorable little antagonist that she is? Stay tuned in to find out. And, as always, please follow, favorite, and review if you like it! Thanks for reading.

Raven Rose


End file.
